Oh, Hazel
by SomewhereAlone
Summary: La chica estaba tan llena de preguntas que, Percy, seriamente estaba empezando a creer que debía ser una hija de Atenea en vez de Pluto. Viñetas. Percy/Hazel amistad. Momentos Percabeth. Mención Solangelo.


**Tristemente no soy Rick Riordan y por lo tanto Percy Jackson no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **I. Computadora**

Hazel dejó escapar un gruñido de su boca. La tecnología simplemente no era lo suyo.

Frank le había pedido de favor que imprimiera el inventario de armas para la revisión semanal. Él claramente le había explicado cómo encender la computadora, encontrar el archivo en el escritorio y cómo imprimirlo.

"Es sencillo" le había dicho con una sonrisa

La hija de Pluto soltó una risa amarga. Sencillo, sí claro. Las instrucciones se habían mezclado en su cabeza, y de repente se halló buscando el documento en _el_ escritorio. ¡Idiota! El escritorio se refiere bueno..no al de madera.

"Necesito ayuda" murmuró la chica, y empezó a mirar la habitación como si en esta fuera encontrar la solución a su problema.

Y lo hizo

Sus dorados ojos brillaron como el oro mismo al mirar el teléfono. A Percy. Ella podría llamar a Percy.

Recientemente el hijo de Poseidón había adquirido un teléfono celular, alegando que al haber pateado el trasero de varias criaturas mitológicas, merecía una pizca de normalidad en su vida, por supuesto sólo lo usa dentro del campamento. El chico no es tan idiota como para pasearse en plena ciudad de Nueva York con un teléfono en la mano. Sería como cargar un enorme señal fluorescente de: "¡Delicioso mestizo gratis aquí!"

Hazel marcó el número, y se mordió el labio rogando que funcionara. No quería quedar como una idiota frente a su novio.

"¿Hola?"

"Tengo una pregunta"

"¿Quién..? Oh Hazel, es obvio que eres tú. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien. Hmm, ¿cómo haces para imprimir algo?" Pudo oír una risita del otro lado de la línea, y rodó los ojos molesta.

"Pues supongo que ya tienes la computadora prendida"

"Sí"

"Pues ahora sólo arrastra la flecha hasta el documento..."

La hija de Pluto frunció la cejas al mirar la pantalla del extraño aparato. Divisó un pequeña flecha blanca en la parte superior cerca de un extraño ícono. La tocó con su dedo y empezó a arrastrarla como había dicho Percy.

"¡No se mueve!"

"¿Cómo que no se mueve?"

"¡Te estoy diciendo que no se mueve!"

"Pues asegúrate que el mouse esté conectado al puerto USB..."

"¿Puerto USB? ¿Acaso eso es una analogía común entre los hijos de Poseidón?"

"Voy para a allá" murmuró derrotado Percy para luego terminar la llamada.

* * *

 **II. Bases**

Estar en el campamento Mestizo ayudó a que Hazel llegara a una conclusión: las hijas de la contra parte griega de Venus son mucho más extrañas.

Recorrer el lugar era una de sus actividades favoritas, pero al pasar por la cabaña de Afrodita no pudo evitar detenerse para escuchar la conversación que las chicas mantenían.

La antigua Hazel nunca se hubiera detenido a espiar pero pasar tiempo con Leo realmente te cambia.

"¡Casi llegamos a tercera base!" dijo una, y sus hermanas soltaron un chillido de emoción.

¿Tercera base? La hija de Pluto frunció el ceño. No sabía muchas cosas pero estaba segura de que el béisbol no era algo que las hijas de Venus/Afrodita encontraban interesante.

Como si no hubiera hecho nada malo, se dirigió a la cabaña de Poseidón donde había acordado reunirse con sus amigos. Se detuvo un instante para evaluarla, realmente era bonita. Inspiró un poco. Era como si estuviera en la playa.

"¡Hola, Hazel!" se escuchó como un coro ese saludo, cuando entró a la cabaña

"Hola chicos" les sonrió, para luego sentarse en el suelo junto a Frank. Su novio. ¿A qué no es increíble? Ella tiene un lindo,tierno, y... Wow estar cerca de la cabaña de la diosa del amor realmente le había afectado.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo?"

"Ah, sólo caminé por ahí y escuché una extraña conversación entre las hijas de Afrodita.."

"Hazel Levesque,¿espiando?" exclamó con horror Leo, poniendo una mano en su pecho.

"¡Hey! No es que yo quería pero..."

El hijo de Hefesto soltó una risa, e hizo como si estuviera limpiándose una lágrima. Y adoptando la voz de un maestro anciano dijo:

"Realmente te he enseñado bien mi querida Hazel Levesque"

Hazel rodó los ojos y al igual que el resto no puedo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro. Era inevitable no reírse de las tonterías de Leo.

"Ella dijo algo de...bases. ¿Qué tiene que ver el béisbol con que haya tenido una cita?"

Un silencio llenó la cabaña

Frank miraba nervioso hacia un punto indefinido, Leo tenía una mirada de travesura en sus ojos, Piper y Jason se miraban divertidos. Percy y Annabeth tenían una conversación entre susurro.

"Urgh, ¡está bien! Lo haré yo" aceptó derrotado el hijo de Poseidón, dando a entender que había perdido la pelea ante la hija de Atenea. Como siempre.

Indeciso empezó a mirar al resto de chicos y hizo un puchero suplicando que lo salvaran. Todos negaron con la cabeza.

"….Cuando uno tiene una cita, pues puedes llegar a primera, segunda o tercera base. La primera es besarse, la segunda es..hmm acariciarse y la tercera pues…."

"¿Y la tercera?...Vamos Percy no tenemos todo el día" agregó divertido Leo poniendo una mano sobre su oreja.

"Es..es..ya sabes... _eso_ "

Los ojos de Hazel brillaron con confusión, pero después su piel morena adquirió un tono rojizo. Empezó a abanicarse con su mano.

" _Oh_...¿y hasta que base has llegado con Annabeth?"

Una mira de horror cruzó el rostro de la hija de Atenea, al igual que en el rostro de su novio. Este, sorprendido por la pregunta, empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido.

"¿Acaso eso es otra forma de decir que llegaron a tercera base?" le susurró confundida la hija de Pluto a su novio, ignorando completamente el sonrojo de este, y el de sus amigos.

* * *

 **III. Marcas vergonzosas**

Percy sabía que eventualmente alguien se iba a dar cuenta, pero sin duda alguna él no esperó que Hazel fuera esa persona.

"Percy, ¿qué tienes en el cuello?" ella preguntó, terminando con el silencio que llenaba la mesa.

Al otro lado, Leo soltó un carcajada. Jason y Piper, en cambio, lo miraban divertido.

Honestamente como le iba a explicar a _Hazel_ lo que había pasado. ¡Ella es la más inocente y joven del grupo! No podía simplemente decirle: "Oh ya sabes Annabeth y yo nos estábamos besando y ella empezó a chuparme el cuello"

Miró a su novia en busca de ayuda, pero ella también se estaba riendo. Oh ella no se iba librar tan fácilmente

"No sé, pregúntale a Annabeth. Los hijos de Atenea siempre saben todo, ¿o no?"

"Nosotros siempre sabemos todo y el saber también se basa en el _recordar_ , ¿o no?Creo recordar a _alguien_ gimiendo y diciéndome que no parara"

Jason, quién en ese momento tomaba un poco de agua, escupió un poco en la mesa estallando en risas. Por su parte, Leo no paraba de decir: "Pillado, pillado, pillado" mientras el sonrojo en la cara del hijo de Poseidón crecía.

"….Todavía no entiendo"

"Besos. Esa es la razón de las marcas en el cuello de Percy"

La hija de Pluto abrió sus ojos sorprendida, mientras su cara se tornaba en un tomate perfecto. Miró a Percy y Annabeth, incrédula

"¿Tu le hiciste _eso_? ¿Acaso duelen?"

"No, Hazel no duelen. Lo prometo"

"Pues parece que sí..."

"Hazel, no te preocupes. A Percy realmente le gusta tenerlos, el puede decir que los odia pero la mayoría del tiempo ruega cuando….."

"¡ _Annabeth_!"

Leo volvió a soltar una carcajada ante la escena y miró a la rubia expectante.

"Oh, vamos Annie no pares. Necesito un buen material para molestar al muchacho"

El hijo de Poseidón le lanzó una mirada letal, pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas suavizaba tanto su expresión, que el hijo de Hefesto susurró algo como: "Cuan lindo"

"¡Cállate Leo! Ahora alguien cambie de tema. Fue suficiente de reírse de mi vida personal..."

* * *

 **IV. Uke y seme**

"Tengo una pregunta"

Percy se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Hazel. La chica estaba llena de preguntas que él seriamente estaba empezando a creer que debía ser una hija de Atenea en vez de Pluto.

Sonrió, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

"¿Cuál es tu pregunta?"

"Pues, las hijas de Afrodita estaban hablando de la linda pareja que hacen Nico y Will. Estoy de acuerda con ellas, se ven realmente bien, ¿no crees?"

"Son bastante adorables" contestó Percy con una sonrisa , pero luego su expresión cambió a una de terror. "No le digas a Nico que dije eso"

La hija de Pluto soltó una pequeña risa y alzó su mano en señal de promesa

"Gracias" sonrió agradecido el hijo de Poseidón "De vuelta a tu pregunta…."

"¡Ah, sí! Después de eso empezaron a hablar sobre..." Una expresión confundida cubrió el rostro de la morena, como si tratara de recordad algo. "Un..¿ukelele? No, no era sobre...¡uke! Sí, eso. Uke"

Percy sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies.

"Umm, Hazel no creo que sea algo que quieras saber"

"¿Por qué no? Yo _realmente_ quiero saber"

Y ahí estaba ella haciendo uso del arma favorita de Percy: el puchero. Pero la chica lo llevaba a otra dimensión. Era como estar viendo a un lindo cachorro que encontraste en la calle, y no poder resistir ayudarlo.

"No funcionará, Hazel"

Su puchero se hizo aún más grande

"Hazel, no...¡Urgh, está bien!"

La hija de Pluto soltó un grito de victoria, y cruzó sus piernas para poder obtener mayor comodidad., y le dio una mirada impaciente al hijo de Poseidón. Este se inclinó y le susurró la respuesta.

Percy se alejó expectante por la reacción de la morena. Definitivamente, iba a morir. Tal vez a mano de Frank, o...Nico. ¡Dioses, Nico!

...

Percy estaba en lo correcto. Él definitivamente iba a morir.

"¡Jackson!" rugió un sonrojado Nico Di Angelo, persiguiendo al hijo de Poseidón por el campamento.

Casi todos los campistas miraban la escena. Algunos reían, otros(como los Stoll) aprovechaban la situación para hacer apuestas. Travis vio como una cabellera negra pasaba a gran velocidad por su lado, y gritó:

"¡Vamos, Jackson si sobrevives te llevaras $200!"

"¿Ese dinero no sería para Nico?"

"Oh, no importa. ¡Sólo concéntrate en salvar tu trasero!"

* * *

 **Adoro a Hazel y a Percy. Desde SON me encantó la pequeña amistad que desarrollaron. Pienso que no hay suficientes Percy/Hazel allá afuera, así que ese es el origen de esta loca historia.**

 **Acerca del IV no estaba segura, si escribir de ese tema pero realmente me divirtió pensar en cómo reaccionaría Percy.**

 **PD: ¿Pueden creer que no encontré un fan art Percy/Hazel? Oh vamos chicos, ¿enserio?**


End file.
